neglected
by Canelle
Summary: Sakura feels alone and abandoned by her team. Fortunately, a chuunin will help her. But who is he really?
1. sakura and Tyl

Neglected  
  
Disclamer: I'm french, don't have good english. I will translate my fics in english one after the others. I don't own Naruto. And I don't fooolow exactly the events of Manga starting from book 15, after the end of the combat against the sand and the sound.  
  
Chapter 1: Sakura and Tyl  
  
The second test of the chuunins examination and the eliminating heats are finished. I lost. I will not go to final. Naruto is training with a man called Jiraya. He is one of the three senin, the three famous Ninjas. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke disappeared, I don't know where, to train too, undoubtedly.  
  
And I am alone.  
I, Haruno Sakura, Genin of the village of Konoha, I am alone.  
I know that I am not in strongest Genins , I don't have any physical force like Naruto, nor special capacities like Sasuke. I am intelligent and I have much knowledge, but it isn't useful to me at all. I am always the weakest of the group. And for this reason, I am alone.  
The final of the examination of the chunin is very important, Naruto and Sasuke must give the best for the reputation of the village of Konoha. Then they must receive a special train. I understand it .  
But is it a reason to give up me like that, like an old sock? Kakashi-Sensei, Couldn't you help me a little to train too? give me councils, give me exercises to be made... your are my teacher, no? Or then at least, say me who can I ask if I have questions about techniques, or recommend me to another professor, as you did for Naruto. No, you did nothing.  
You dropped me, as if I were not your pupil too, as if there were nothing to obtain from me, as if I couldn't progress any more...  
I feel abandoned, neglected...  
I had promised myself to progress, to become stronger. But here, alone in front of my scroll of techniques and my targets, I feel discouraged, I feel miserable. I don't know any more what to do, I don't know with what to begin, I don't know what I must improve in priority... I don't know anymore.  
  
  
All seems to me dark and sad in the streets of the village, I don't wish anymore . I don't have anymore courage to train since I was abandoned. Then I walk randomly in the street, then in the forest. I cross people who train in the different surface envisaged along the way. They are by small group, they aren't alone. They are training in team.  
In my team, everyone train alone. Sasuke because he doesn't want to see anybody, Naruto because I don't want to train with him... I would have accepted to train together, even if I would have to support him during long time. We don't have any team work, no tactic with three people. We were three independent combatants but in the same combat, as by chance. It happened that Naruto and Sasuke envisage tactic both... but never with me. I am thus so useless... I feel tears forming in my eyes... I am so miserable...  
  
"Hey, little girl, what's wrong?"  
I start by hearing a very close voice and I look around me. While walking, I arrived in a deserted clearing of practise, with the exeption of one person. He is Chuunin according to his uniform, and I believe to remember to have seen him at the time of the first test of examination. He approaches me and asks me what's wrong. Ha, He sees that I cried. I dry my tears quickly.  
Sakura:"it is nothing."  
the chunnin: "You are alone, you aren't with your team?"  
I feel my heart be tightened and the tears forming again.  
Sakura: "N... no. They are training... elsewhere."  
The chuunin: "And you don't train with them... Sakura? it's your name, Sakura, No?"  
Sakura: "Yes, how do you know it?"  
the chuunin: "I remembered it, you had answered all the questions without cheating at the examination, I remember. Then you don't train with your team?"  
Sakura: "Not... they left me... because I am too weak..."  
This time Sakura can't retain her tears and she explodes in sob.  
the chuunin: "don't cry, Sakura. You aren't weak, you have many talents and quality which only require to open out. If you want, you can train here. If you have question, or if you need for assistance, you can ask me."  
Sakura feels better, been able to empty what she had on the heart, been listened and comforted, even if it appears to be alittle thing, it is important for her.  
Sakura: "Thank you , Mister...?"  
the chuunin: "Tyl, calls me Tyl. It is nothing, and then it is more pleasant train with several people. Then what do you want train? What did your teacher ask you to practise?"  
Sakura become sad again: "Nothing..."  
Tyl: "Eh? it's true, Kakashi undoubtedly cares only of the progress of his two most noticed pupils... "  
Sakura saddened more... it's true... since the beginning, He cares only of Naruto and Sasuke, enabling them to progress whereas me...  
Tyl: "Don't be so sad, I will help you."  
Sakura: "it's true?! oh thank you!!... but why ..do you do all that for me?"  
Tyl appeared to be saddened a little.   
Tyl:"You see, I understand a little what you feels. I am myself ordinary ninja , neither especially strong, nor especially intelligent, and I know what we can feel by seeing that everyone interress only with those called genius . And then, I don't want that the talents of such a beautiful girl is wasted. Then, you agree, we train together?"  
Sakura: "Yes, thank you, thank you!"  
  
  
Since that day , I often train with Tyl. Well, I entraines alone too, but I am very happy when I can be with him. I progress so much more quickly, and he's so nice. The day of the finale of the chuunin, I succeeded to withstand Genjutsu thanks to a technique that he had learned to me. And even if I weren't a great help in the combat of Naruto and Sasuke against Gaara, I kept confidence in my capacities. I would still progress and a day, I would be enough strong to help them.  
  
  
With the arrival of new Hokage: Tsunade, the life took again and our team, finally joined together, begin again practices: each one in his corner. But I continue to work with Tyl in my free moments. Today I am still with him, for training Genjustsu. He's best in this kind of technique and I discovered that I had capacities to practise it too. But abruptly, our work is stopped by a cry:  
"Sakura! Go away from him! quickly!"   
I turned over and saw Kakashi-sensei upright motionless in the entry of the clearing.  
Sakura: "Kakashi sensei?"  
Kakashi: "Sakura, go away, quickly! He isn't a Konoha Ninja!"  
Sakura: "But what do you tell sensei? I know him, he is ninja."  
Tyl: "Kakashi, you paid so little attention with the commun ninja that you aren't even able to recognize me."  
Kakashi: "Sakura, trust your teacher and join me quickly!"  
I am disturbed and I look at Tyl, He seems very calm . He looks at me too and hold out one and to me.  
Tyl: Sakura, do you put trust on me, or not?"  
Kakashi: "Sakura!"  
Tyl: "I helped you to train whereas he had given up you, or not? I believe that he is jealous because you progressed thanks to me."  
Kakashi keep silent and Tyl continues: "Then, we continues to train together?"  
Sakura: "Of course! "  
I put trust in Tyl and I take the hand that he hold out... all becomes black for me and I sink in unconsciousness.  
  
  
In the clearing, Tyl supporting an unconscious Sakura disappear in an explosion of smoke. In the entry of the practice field, Kakashi is finally released from the paralysis which retained him on the ground and he runs towards the place where his pupil was . But there is nobody anymore. Kakashi examines the traces on the ground among the smoke which disperses.  
Kakashi:"A transport jutsu... they will be difficult to find. I must informs Hokage."   
Kakashi feels a feeling of failure. One of his pupils disappear just under his eyes without He was able to do anything ... and most painful, she trusted this man more than him... But the man was right, Kakashi admits in hisself to have too much forsaken the training of Sakura to the profit ofthe two boys, and now it's too late. He didn't understand that Sakura can be hurt by his attitude and chooses another teacher.He lost her by his own fault...  
But it's not time to complain about his errors. He must find Sakura as fast as possible and identify the enemy.  
Who is this man? his face resembled much to Kotetsu face , one of the chuunin, so that somebody who didn't often see Kotetsu can confuse him with Kotetsu. But it's undoubtedly not his true appearance. He must be powerful to maintain a transformation permanently... and since how long did Sakura know him? for a long time obviously. What does he want? why didn't he kidnap her earlier, before being discovered? What will he do with Sakura?  



	2. together

I'm really sorry for the awful english, I really do my best. Infortunately, I don't know good english writer., who could correct the errors.  
  
chapter 2: together  
  
  
Sakura awakes slowly. She lay down on something heat and soft... what happened? She stand and looks around her. It's a forest, but she doesn't recognise any trees and the air is hotter than at the village. She stand on an enormous mass of white and soft fur ......eh, it moves!!! The animal is always in the fur!! Terrorized, Sakura sees an enormous animal stand up. It resembles to a cat, but larger than a horse, and with a big hairy tail and enormous canines.  
  
The voice of Tyl go out the sharp-edged teeth mouth.  
The cat: "Sakura, you wake up? how are you?"  
Sakura remains without voice a moment.  
Sakura: "T... T... Tyl?????"  
The cat:"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry, Sakura, I lied you on a point: I am not Ninja of Konoha."  
  
Sakura is deafened too much to react.  
Tyl: "But all the other, I told you the truth, Sakura "  
Sakura: "But... who... who are you?"  
Tyl: "I am what your people call demon. But I prefer the name of spirit of nature."  
  
Sakura: "But, but, where are we? "  
Tyl: " In a forest of the Stone country, where I have my territory. The human ones seldom go here. I took you along here to continue to teach you my techniques. Oh, you know, I am not a powerful demon, as you can see, I am not very large compared with many demon and I am not very strong,..... like you. But I know many things and I am a valid wizard.... Then, do you agree to receive my teaching? or do you want that I bring you back to your village and never see me again?"  
  
Sakura: "... why me...?"  
Tyl: "... I benefitted from the examination of Chuunin to examine the genins and among all, I saw that you resembled to me much, then I decided to help you to progress. And then, I will like to ask you for a service in exchange."  
  
Sakura: "a Service?"  
Tyl:"You are free to accept or to refuse, I will not anger. My field in the forest gives me force and life, but the human ones began to clear and cut the trees on my territory to make new cultivable grounds and build farms. I could prevent that, and fight them. But I don't want it. If I begin a war against the human ones, I know that much will come here to fight me, and some human are more powerful than me. And I will die and disapear completely of this world. Then I choose to leave them this earth. But I need a new lodging. A place where I can reside. Then I think of you. I would like that your body is the receptacle of my life. My heart will fall asleep in you and my body will melt in yours. You will change a little, physically. But nothing spectacular, I am not very powerful."  
  
Sakura: "If I accept... I couldn't be ninja any more."  
Tyl: "Having a demon in the body don't stop to be Ninja, take example on Naruto."  
Sakura: "Naruto???"  
Tyl: "Yes, Naruto keep in his body the Nine-Tail Fox ."  
Sakura: "??????!!!!!!!!"  
Tyl: "You see, it's not a problem. I am far from being as strong as Kyubi, and I couldn't help you as much that he assists Naruto , I am sorry. Then, do you accept?"  
Sakura: "Yes, I accept."  
Tyl: "I will teach you all that I can before melting myself in you, Sakura."  
  
  
  
The Time that we passed together in this forest, Tyl and me, appeared too short to me, too much short. Even if the life were painful and he made me work hard, I was happier than ever. But this happiness was of short duration, the ninjas found us and hunt us, Tyl and me. Our Genjutsu enabled us to save time, but they will pass quickly through our labyrinth. It's only question of hours before they find us.  
Tyl: "Sakura, it's time to say good-bye..."  
Sakura: "No! not now! Tyl... "  
Tyl: "We need. They soon will arrive in our hiding-place, and they will kill me. I am a dangerous demon which bewitched and kidnapped a poor little Genin."  
Sakura: "Tyl, you don't kidnap me..."  
Tyl: "The Scroll, Sakura."  
  
I take out from its hiding-place a large rather old scroll and I unroll it partially. In bottom, under the gracious writing of Tyl, there is a virgin place. I written there my name with my blood and I close again the scroll. Then Tyl poses a leg above.  
Sakura: "... I will miss You, Tyl... I."  
  
A Ninja jumps in the room, stopping my sentence...... Kakashi.  
Tyl: "Sakura! your hand!"  
I put my hand on the scroll before the Jounin can have time to seize me. Instantaneously, I feel a hot wind cross me, then all is finished. When I reopen the eyes, Tyl in front of me is changed into stone statue. It's finished.   
Good-bye, Tyl.  
  
  
I was taken back to the village and was examined by Hokage-sama. I must say that I changed a little by absorbing the demon. I now have pointed ears and a tail, stripes, claws and the sign of Tyl crowned on the face.  
Hokage concluded that we couldn't be separated any more, the demon and me. And I became again Genin. Naruto and Sasuke mades funny faces by seeing me, but they accepted me like that. I had courage to say to them what I thought of our team and we decided to make efforts to work together. I reconciled myself with Kakashi. Now, he cares of me too. All is good.  
  
I didn't become stronger, nor more intelligent. But now, I feel able to be useful to my team and my village. I will carry on my road to become Ninja. thanks to you, Tyl. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
I miss you.  
  
End 


End file.
